darkheresyfandomcom-20200214-history
Careers
=Kroot= Shaper "You are Strong, it will be good to have that strength." - Kroot Proverb The most important social group in Kroot society is the kindred, a family collective not unlike a tribe, consisting of extended families and groupings created by mating. Seniority within a kindred is one of instinctive recognition, with those Kroot able to direct the feeding of the group to better absorb useful DNA, known as Shapers, rising to become the leaders of each kindred. Sometimes Kroot Mercenaries will be sent out on lone missions, or exile themselves to such to such a journey instead. These Kroot are lead by a Shaper who oversee the consumption, direction and distribution of genetic material among the most basic Kroot and between various different Kroot forces. Starting Skills Speak Language (Kroot)(Int), Awareness (Per), Common Lore (Kroot) Starting Talents Basic Weapon Training (SP), Melee Weapon Training (Primitive), Pistol Training (SP) or Thrown Weapon Training (Primitive), Sprint or Ambidextrous, Kroot Pheromones Starting Gear Kroot rifle and 10 rounds, stub revolver with 6 bullets or 10 throwing knives, knife, beast furs, charm (ancestor totem) Shaper Career Shaper Ranks Newblood - 0-499 Apprentice - 500-9,999 Master Shaper 10,000-14,999 Characteristic Advances Newblood "Have you ever hunted the Knarloc of Pech? Have you ever feasted upon the flesh of a true kill? You are no hunter yet." =Guardsman Variants= Death Korps of Krieg In 433.M40, the Autarch of the planet Krieg in Segmentum Tempestus declared himself independent from the Imperium and renounced the Emperor as his divine master. Krieg was then locked in civil war. Much of Krieg quickly fell to the rebels except for Hive Ferrograd which came under the command of the now infamous Colonel Jurten of the Krieg 83rd Imperial Guard. Under strict orders to not let Krieg fall but with the promise that no fleet on the scale that was needed to invade a planet was available Jurten decided that Krieg would either belong to the Emperor or to no one. On the day of the feast of the Emperors Ascension Jurten unleashed a counter attack of atomic cleansing that was to turn into a great purging. For days Krieg was engulfed in a sea of nuclear fire. Krieg's ecosystem collapsed and the planet was engulfed in a nuclear winter. But the civil war dragged on. The survivors from Jurten's purging were forced to exist in underground bunkers or deep in the radioactive chem-wastes, as their descendants do to this day. From the self-annihilation of their home world, loyalist troops slowly retook their world inch by inch over 500 years. From this the Death Korps were born. Krieg was finally returned to the Imperial rule in 949.M40 Krieg is a Death World or an Imperial World for stat purposes. Starting Skills Speak Language (Low Gothic)(Int), Awareness (Per), Concealment(Per), Drive (Ground Vehicle)(Agi) or Survival(Int) Starting Talent Basic Weapon Training (Las), Basic Weapon Training (SP), Pistol Training (Las) or Pistol Training (SP), Melee Weapon Training (Primitive), Insanely Faithful Starting Gear A Lasgun and 1 charge pack, an Autogun and 1 magazine or a Combat Shotgun and 12 Shells, a Laspistol with 1 charge pack or an Autopistol and 1 mag, a Uniform (Good Quality), 1 Sword Bayonet (as sword or melee attachment) or Sword, Dog Tags, Imperial Infantryman's Uplifting Primer, Guard Flak Armor, Gas-Mask, 1 Combat Ration Pack, 9-70 Entrenching Tool, Field Sack. Background Packages Walking Dead '''The Guardsmen of Krieg give their lives without hesitation for the sake of the Imperium, marching to their deaths heads held high and unflinching. Yet even among these men and women there are those who show an almost reckless disregard for their own life. These are the walking dead, soldiers who consider their lives already forfeit in service to the emperor. Usually these guardsmen are picked to be trained into one of the elite grenadiers but you were instead chosen by an Inquisitor for his retinue. For 100xp you gain the Unshakeable Faith Talent and 1d10+2 Insanity Points. Catachan Jungle fighters The people of Catachan have but one resource of value to the Imperium: their superb regiments of Jungle Fighters. Once recruited, they are despatched to warzones all across the galaxy where their skills in jungle warfare are at a premium. Catachan warriors readily accept the call to arms, and – in exchange for their loyalty – their families and settlements receive technologies and medicines that would normally be impossible for them to obtain. Catachan is a Death World.(Feral World for stats purposes.) Starting Skills Speak Language (Low Gothic)(Int), Awareness (Per), Navigation (Surface)(Int), Survival(Int), Dodge(Ag). Starting Talents Basic Weapon Training (Las), Basic Weapon Training (SP), Basic Weapons Training (Flamer), Melee Weapon Training (Primitive), and Melee Weapon Training (Primitive) Starting Gear Lasgun and 1 charge pack or Autogun and 1 clip, Las Pistol and 1 charge pack or Autopistol and 1 clip, uniform (Poor Quality clothing),Combat Knife or Sword or Axe, 3 weeks field starch rations, 1 pack of Lho-Sticks or a flask of Amasec, Dog Tags, Imperial Infantryman's Uplifting Primer. '''Obstructive Vegetation Remover '''In the dense jungles, the Catachans have to maneuver through difficult and thick vegetation that is almost impossible to remove with bladed weapons, so they use fire to burn paths for their troops to move in with ease. For 100xp you make start with a Flamer and 1 fuel canister to replace your Lasgun or Autogun. '''Catachan Sniper For 200xp you may replace all your starting gear with a Long Las, Cameleoline Cloak, Compact Las Pistol, and combat knife. You also gain the talents Silent Move(Ag), Concealment(Per), and Climb(Ag). Elysian Drop Trooper "From the skies!" - Regimental Motto The Elysian Drop Troopers are known for the rapid deployment capabilities using Airborne Troop Carriers called Valkyries, and either rappel down ropes or use grav-chutes at high altitudes. These troops have deep strike capability, and can use mortars, rocket launchers, and heavy bolters like any other Guard troopers. Unfortunately, they must sacrifice the heavy vehicle support that most other regiments field. Their lack of heavy armor is made up for by their use of Valkyres and Vultures which can provide close air support. They can utilize Sentinels and Cyclops demolitions vehicles modified to survive a combat drop, but that is usually the extent of their armoured capabilities. They also have access to specially modified Tarantula Sentry Turrets which have been fitted with grav chutes for rapid deployment. The Elysian Drop Troopers are known to have fought in the 3rd Armageddon War and the Taros Campaign. Elysia is a Imperial World. Starting Skills Speak Language (Low Gothic)(Int), Awareness (Per), Climb(Ag), Starting Talents Basic Weapon Training (Las), Basic Weapon Training (SP), Melee Weapon Training (Primitive), Pistol Training (Las) or Pistol Training (SP), Catfall(Ag) Starting Gear Lascarbine and 1 charge pack or pump-action shotgun with 16 shells or an Autogun with 1 clip, compact laspistol and 1 charge pack or Autopistol and 1 clip, Guard Flak Armor, Re-breather, uniform (Good Quality clothing), knife or sword or axe, 1 week rations (Good Quality), Imperial Infantryman's Uplifting Primer, Dog Tags Savlar Chem Dogs Savlar Chem Dogs are either from a Forge or Hive World. Savlar is a Penal World, containing many Imperial prisoners. Some of these prisoners, desperate to leave its gas-filled mines, are given a chance to join the Imperial guard. They are poorly trained, and given inferior equipment but permission to make use of salvaged equipment. they often steal from other guard companies, and even their fellow troopers. Starting Skills Speak Language (Low Gothic)(Int), Chem-Use +10 (Int), Slight of Hand (Ag) Starting Talents Basic Weapon Training (Las), Basic Weapon Training (SP), Melee Weapon Training (Primitive), Pistol Training (Las) or Pistol Training (SP), Decadence, Bad Reputation (Imperial Guard, Imperial Navy, Adminstratum) Starting Gear Lasgun and 1 charge pack or Autogun and 1 clip, laspistol and 1 charge pack or autopistol and 1 clip , Guard Flak armor, Re-breather, uniform (Bad Quality clothing), knife, Injector, 5 doses of Stimm or 3 doses of Frezon or 2 doses of Slaught or 1 dose of Obscura, 1 pack of Lho-Sticks, 1d10 stolen items of average quality (counts as Charms) Tallarn Desert Raiders The Tallarn are mobile guerrilla fighters, evasive and opportunistic. They are especially well-known for their hard-fighting Sentinel squadrons and are masters of hit-and-run warfare. Tallarn are all accomplished riders, often they will use riding mounts to move from battle to battle, dismounting only when they are close to the enemy and wish to employ stealth. Once the enemy are sighted the Tallarn will stalk them relying on their practiced marksmanship and lighting-quick curved knives to achieve victory. Tallarn's count as either Feral World or Imperial World for stat purposes. Starting Skills Speak Language (Low Gothic)(Int), Ride (Horse)(Ag), Wrangling (Agi) or Concealment (Agi), and Climb (Str) Starting Talents Basic Weapon Training (Las), Basic Weapon Training (SP), Pistol Training(Las) or Pistol Training(SP), Melee Weapon Training (Primitive), Resistance (Hot) Starting Gear Lasgun and 1 charge pack or Autogun and a magazine, light flack coat, uniform (Common Quality clothing), knife, Spear or Sword, 1 week rations, photo-visors glasses, Holy Icon, Imperial Infantryman's Uplifting Primer. Vostroyan First Born According to Vostroya's Offering of the First Born, the eldest son of every family must enlist in the Regiments. There are no exceptions to this law, which applies even to the Techtriarchs and the most noble families. For most Vostroyans, it is an honour to join the Firstborn, as great importance is attached to the payment of the debt owed to the Emperor ten millennia ago. Unlike other Imperial Guard regiments that are raised en-masse, the Firstborn get a steady flow of new recruits from their homeworld. As a result, the Firstborn regiments have existed unbroken since they were first created. This is not always easy to organize, but ensures that Vostroyan regiments maintain their highest potential, as well as ensuring there's a core of veteran warriors. One consequence of this method is that the Firstborn are considered a brotherhood of warriors and are proud to train the recruits according to their own exacting standards. Few Imperial Guard regiments have a stronger brotherly bond than the Vostroyans. The Firstborn are trained in very difficult conditions among the ruined industrial areas of their homeworld. Vostroya counts as a Forgeworld for stat purposes. Starting Skills Speak Language (Low Gothic)(Int), Drive (Ground Vehicle)(Agi) or Survival(Int), Tech-Use(Int), Trade (Armourer) or Trade (Blacksmith) Starting Talents Basic Weapon Training (Las), Pistol Training(Las), Melee Weapon Training (Primitive), Good Reputation (Imperial Guard), Resistance (Cold) Starting Gear Dataslate, Combat knife or Axe or Sword, Good Quality Lasgun with 1 Las Pack, Las Pistol with 1 charge pack, Guardsman Flak Armor, Vostroyan Furs (Common quality clothing), Guardsman starting thrones +10, a bottle of Rahzvod or pack of Iho-Sticks, 2 weeks of rations. =Sanctioned Psyker Variants= Unsanctioned Psykers ie. Rogue Psykers :Unsanctioned psykers have the following differences for their career: :-Do not roll on the Sanctioned Psyker chart :-Reduce the threshold of all Psychic powers a number equal to half the Psykers willpower bonus.(Round down) :-Unsanctioned psykers recieve their willpower bonus in minor psyker powers and psyker powers rather then half. :-Any psychic phenomena or perils of the warp roll results receive a +25 =Additional Careers= Assasinorum Adeptus Astartes =Ork Tribesman= Advancement Chart :Weapon Skill: 100 - 250 - 500 - 750 :Ballistic Skill: 500 - 700 - 1000 - 2000 :Strength: 100 - 250 - 500 - 750 :Toughness: 250 - 500 - 750 - 1000 :Agility: 250 - 500 - 750 - 1000 :Intelligence: 350 - 700 - 950 - 1500 :Perception: 250 - 500 - 750 - 1000 :Willpower: 500 - 700 - 1000 - 2500 :Fellowship: 500 - 700 - 1000 - 2500 Yoof Advances :"Fresh from da muck. Do youz even know 'ow ta 'old a choppa yet?" :Survival - 100 - Skill :Speak Language (Low Gothic) - 100 - Skill :Basic Weapon Training (SP) - 100 - Talent :Pistol Training (SP) - 100 - Talent :Sound Constitution - 150 - Talent Boy Advances :"I wanna get stuck in wif da boyz!" -Warboss charging towards battle :Dodge - Cost 100 - Type Skill :Sound Constitution* - Cost 150 - Type Talent :Ambidextrous - Cost 150 - Type Talent - Prereq 20 Aglility :Basic Weapons Training (Flame) - Cost 100 - Type Talent :Pistol Training (Flame)- Cost 100 - Type Talent :Frenzy - Cost 200 - Type Talent :Gamble - Cost 100 - Type Skill :*May be taken twice at this rank' Runt Herder :Runt 'erds know how to capture, raise and even breed the runtier ork races. They are also known to be lore keepers and story tellers. Most of the time this is because they hear their grots speaking and take those stories as their own. :Common Lore (Orks) - 100 - S :Common Lore (Imperium) - 100 - S :Blather - 200 - S :Command - 100 - S :Wrangling - 100 - S :Beast Hearding 1 (Grot) - 100 - T :Beast Hearding 1 (Squig) - 100 - T :Exotic Weapon Training (Grabba Stikk) - 200 - T Media:Ork Slaver.gif MekBoy :Ork Mechanics (or Meks) are quite skilled at building and repairing equipment. They ussally use this skill to make weapons bigger and vehicles faster. :Common Lore (Tech) - Cost 150 - Type Skill :Tech Use (Int) - Cost 100 - Type Skill :Assemble Gubbins (Weapons) - Cost 150 - Type Skill :Assemble Gubbins (Bionikks) - Cost 150 - Type Skill :Assemble Gubbins (Wheelz)- Cost 150 - Type Skill :Evaluate - Cost 100 - Type Skill :Rapid Reload - Cost 150 - Type Talent :Technical Knock - Cost 150 - Type Talent :Slight Of Hand - Cost 150 - Type Skill Media:Ork Mekboy.gif PainBoy :Even with the orks natural toughness and regeneration, doctors (or Doks) are still required should a boy take too much damage. :Medicae - Cost 200 - Type Skill :Slight Of Hand - Cost 150 - Type Skill :Chem Use - Cost 100 - Type Skill :Scholastic Lore (Chymistry) - Cost 150 - Type Skill :Exotic Weapons Training (Needle Pistol)- Cost 200 - Type Talent :Heightened Senses (Sight) - Cost 290 - Type Talent :Decadence - Cost 200 - Type Talent :Sound Constitution - Cost 150 - Type Talent Media:Painboy.jpg Weirdboy :All Orks generate a personal psychic field. The Weirdboyz, however, are able to tap into these psychic fields to unleash the fury of Da WAAAGH! :Awareness - Cost 150 - Type Skill :Charm - Cost 150 - Type Skill :Invocation - Cost 150 - Type Skill :Pyniscience - Cost 150 - Type Skill :Psy Rating 1* - Cost 100 - Type Talent :Psy Rating 2* - Cost 200 - Type Talent :Blind Fighting - Cost 150 - Type Tkill :*Ork Psykers can choose any minor powers, but the only Disciple they can learn is WAAAGH!' SkarBoy :Nothing shows how tough an ork is then a few scars. No matter how he got them. :Drive (Ground Vehicle) - Cost 100 - Type Skill :Sound Constitution - Cost 200 - Type Talent :Intimidate - Cost 150 - Type Skill :Basic Weapons Training (Heavy) - Cost 200 - Type Talent :Crippling Strike- Cost 150 - Type Talent :Interrogation - Cost 150 - Type Skill :Iron Jaw - Cost 150 - Type Talent :Leap Up - Cost 150 - Type Talent